


The Finale of an Awesome Day

by SaltyRobotFriend



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wrote this right after breaking up with my partner and didn't proof don't expect much from it, Important Conversations, more talking idk, no proofing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyRobotFriend/pseuds/SaltyRobotFriend
Summary: Barry and Lup have THAT conversation. Barry does not expect the response he gets.





	The Finale of an Awesome Day

“Everything alright there, babe?”

  
The echoes of Barry’s surprising and truly impressive fireworks display had faded out, and the sky was once again dark and thick with a veil of smoke. It had been the climax of an awesome day, and Barry had been the director of it. The wistful way he’d watched her had not gone unnoticed, nor had the apprehensive clouds that’d cross his face throughout the day.  
He was apprehensive now, and not in a good way. She had the feeling he was going to ask or tell her something throughout the day, she figured a pancake dinner had to lead into a proposal or something at some point, but she could tell from the micro-expressions she’d learn to read over the years that she was about to get something else entirely. That coy smirk he’d worn as he surprised her throughout the day wasn’t there, and he had gone still next to her, eyes went unfocused, and he was taking measured breaths, a thing everyone aboard the Starblaster had done more than once since their mission (if one could call it that anymore) began.

  
“Lup, listen,” Barry said, taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I—jeez. I think I know how we can beat the Hunger. I—obviously we need to be able to harness a massive amount of magical energy in order to destroy something that big and that malleable,” Lup could tell he was dodging, “I think I can harness that much energy, but it’s risky—I mean I’m sure you would know trying to control a shit ton of magic would be.” Lup sat down on a nearby bolder and braced herself. Whatever he was about to say could not have been good. Finally, after some more rambling, he took a deep breath and turned to her, arms spread in a resigned gesture, and blurted out, “I’m gonna become a litch.”

  
It was a good thing she had sat down before he had told her that.

  
“A litch,” she repeated, “Like, super raging magic ghost thing, all chaotic evil and raw power? That’s what you’re talking about?”

  
“No—well, yea—listen,” Barry stuttered. “It sounds bad, I get it, I’ve been studying this stuff for years. Believe me, I wouldn’t consider turning into a monster to fight the hunger, you know that.”

  
“I mean...” Lup gestured in a baffled way.

  
“I would not,” he insisted, “I can become a litch without destroying who I am. I have accounts of people pulling it off back in the office. They’ve been able to keep themselves together through the transformation by leaning into a strong emotion or memory.” He started back in the direction they came from. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

  
Back aboard the Starblaster, in the space that was formerly Barry’s room, Lup poured over the notes Barry had kept in a box hidden in the closet, and over the pages of books and tomes he had bookmarked, a large chunk of which was first hand accounts from actual litches who had held on to their personalities for varying lengths of time. When she looked back up at him he was looking between her and the writings, now spread out across the floor, with apprehension.

  
“You’re really doing this?” she asked. He nodded, though she could feel he wasn’t all that willing to take the plunge.

He took a seat beside her. “I love you more than anything, and I would fucking die, permanently, for anyone on this ship. I think the love I have for you all can get me through it,” he was wavering a little, “I gotta come clean, Lup, I set this day up as an extra precaution, so I can have some specific memories to hold onto when I’m a litch. I mean seeing you having a blast today would’a been it’s own reward, but if I do this I’m gonna need as many good memories as I can make.”

  
“Are you asking me for permission or something?” she asked, noting his use of the word ‘if’.

  
“I couldn’t do it without running by you, first.” he said. “Honestly, I don’t know what other options we have.”

  
Lup scanned the notes again, Barry sat back in silence and let her turn it over in her head.

  
Barry was gambling, despite all the time he’d put into weighing the possible outcomes and mitigating the risks. They’d all done some inadvisable shit to fight the Hunger, and Lup still will not let the crew forget that time they almost destroyed a whole planet to keep The Hunger away from it, but this wasn’t something Barry would be able to just leave behind when they moved onto the next cycle if he messed it up. In the end, all he had to bank on was his love for her and their family.

  
“You know,” she said, tossing a spiral notebook back on the pile, “if you’re gonna rely on the Power of Love to keep you together when you go all ghosty, you probably shouldn’t go at it alone.”

  
It seemed to take him a second to process what she had said, but when he did his wide eyes snapped to her. “Lup, are you saying-”

  
“Yeah, lets do it!” she said emboldened. “Really, we’re both gonna become being of pure magical power, kick this thing’s ass and live happily ever after until the end of time. That’s like relationship goals I didn’t even know I had until now, bruh.”

  
“Oh, Lup...” he leaned in and hugged her. She settled in and held onto him as he planted tiny kisses between her temple and jawline. Her fingers landed in his hair and he settled into the crook of her neck. After a minute, right when Lup was getting cozy just sitting in his embrace, he pulled away and looked her in the eye.

  
“You get all that stuff I said about the anchors, right? The memories and stuff that keeps you from going full chaotic evil, like you put it.”

  
“Yeah, absolutely,” she said, her face set in a serious relief. “I think I’m gonna need Taako on that one. No offense, I love you more than you can know, but that guy’s the other half of my soul.”

  
“Gotcha,” Barry said. He moved away from her to get everything back in the box. Lup lent a hand, gathering all the books into a pile and dropping that in the first available space she could find. Once the box was out of the way of any foot traffic, Barry felt Lup drape herself over him and plant a kiss on his neck.

  
“Did you have anything else planned for today?” she whispered in her lowest, breatheist tone. He giggled, and she burred her own squeaky laughter in his shoulder. She loved her adorable necromancy boy so much.

  
“Honestly, I thought this was gonna scare you off,” he chuckled. “Like you’d grab your brother and just abandon ship.”

  
“You know what we’ve been through,” she said, sounding a little affronted. “You’re gonna have to do way worse than that to get rid of us.”

“Like completely beef it and turn into a raging ghost monster?” he said sardonically. He let her push him into the floor.

“Didn’t you just say you put this date day together to try and stop that?” she chided as she laid her weight on top of him. “I can actually help you with that now, now that I’m in on it.”

He pulled his glasses off and tossed them away. Lup wasn’t really into Barry without glasses, as his big eyes would get all squinty to the point where their bright blue irises could barely be seen, but he would always lean in closer to look at her. “It certainly couldn’t hurt.”


End file.
